smile pasta
by Eunsoo1
Summary: kisah percintaan yang panjang dan berliku-liku yang harus di lalui oleh xi luhan dan oh sehun..
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY:

XI LUHAN namja cantik itu _percaya dirinya terkena kutukan cinta karena telah 16 kali di putuskan, dan dia kembali di kecewakan ketika pacar ke-17 nya juga memutuskannya. Disaat hatinya sedang patah hati dia di pertemukan dengan OH SEHUN seorang penyanyi idola yang sedang naik daun dengan cara yang tak terduga. OH SEHUN yang pada saat itu sedang menghindari para wartawan yang mengejarnya secara tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh luhan dan berakhir jatuh di atas tubuh sehun dan menciumnya. Gambar kiss mereka tersebar luas keesokan harinya._

_Apa yang akan di lakukan OH SEHUN dan apakah kutukan cinta XI LUHAN bisa di musnahkan?_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP1:BINTANG JATUH

_Malam itu di kota seoul, terlihat seorang namja cantik yang sedang bersantai di balkon rumahnya sambil membawa cangkir yang berisi teh hangat. XI LUHAN nama namja cantik itu meletakkan cangkir teh'nya di perbatasan balkon dan mendongakkan kepala menatap langit malam yang di penuhi bintang-bintang kecil itu. Luhan duduk di tepi balkon sambil merenggangkan tangannya di udara_

"_beberapa orang mengatakan jika ingin membuat permohonan saat melihat bintang jatuh muncul, keinginan tersebut akan terwujud. Bukankah akan lebih bagus jika sekarang ada bintang jatuh?"pikir luhan_

_Saat sedang menatap bintang di langit tiba-tiba luhan berdiri dari duduknya_

"_wah..ternyata benar-benar ada bintang jatuh!aku perlu membuat permohonan dengan cepat!mmm...aku berharap aku bisa mematahkan kutukan cinta dan menemukan orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku selamanya"ujar luhan dengan cepat_

_Pada saat yang sama sebuah mobil ferrari lewat di depan rumah luhan, luhan yang terlalu bersemangat membuat permohonan tanpa sengaja menyenggol gelasnya sampai terjatuh kebawah dan mengenai mobil ferrari yang menyadari itu dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik tembok balkon._

_Pemuda tampan yang merupakan pengemudi dari mobil ferrari tersebut kaget dan dengan cepat mendongak ke atas untuk melihat dengan jelas dari mana asal jatuhnya cangkir tersebut. Luhan masih bersembunyi di balik balkon, dia mengintip sedikit kebawah dan kembali bersembunyi saat melihat pemuda tersebut masih memperhatikan balkon rumahnya. Namja itu terus mencari untuk mengetahui apa ada yang terjadi diatas tapi dia tidak menemukan apa-apa, namja itu menghela napas dan kembali menstarter mobinya dan pergi dari sana._

_Luhan yang merasa keadaan sudah aman pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil bernafas lega saat luhan menatap ke bawah dia terkejut bukan main karna cangkir kesukaannya pecah bekeping-keping_

"_aaaa..cangkir kesukaanku! Apa yang tadi aku lihat itu adalah bintang jatuh pembawa sial"kesal luhan_

_ TBC OR END?_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP2:

(Author POV)

Korea Selatan, merupakan negeri ginseng yang sibuk, tak peduli hari kerja ataupun weekend seperti saat ini,aktifitas orang korea rata-rata dilakukan saat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi dan orang-orang maupun kendaraan mulai memenuhi jalanan kota seoul .

Sama seperti saat ini, banyak remaja yeoja maupun namja yang berkumpul di depan gedung sambil membawa banner bertuliskan "OH SEHUN"

Saat pintu gedung itu mulai terbuka, banyak remaja yang berbondong-bondong untuk masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut sambil menyerahkan tiket masuk kepada petugas yang menjaga di depan pintu, seperti'nya sebentar lagi akan ada konser di dalam gedung tersebut,

"Oh Sehun!Oh Sehun!Oh Sehun!Oh Sehun"pekikan dan teriakan mulai terdengar kala lampu mulai padam hanya menyisakan lampu dari panggung dan asap tebal mulai memenuhi panggung

"annyeonghaseyo yeorobun..perkenalkan saya adalah Kim Da Hyun selaku MC dalam acara ini, hari ini adalah hari dimana comebacknya band dari grup"EXO" yang pastinya sudah kalian tunggu-tunggu bukan?nah kalau begitu mari kita saksikan acara pembuka dari grup band exo"

Dari arah belakang panggung muncul 3 orang namja tampan CHEN,KEY dan yang terakhir MINHO, mereka langsung mengambil tempat masing-masing, chen di bagian piano, key di bagian drum, dan minho di bagian gitar.

Mereka mulai memainkan alat musik tersebut yang menghasilkan alunan lagu yang indah dan dari arah samping panggung terlihat seorang namja tampan yang berjalan ke tengah panggung dengan setelan jas berwarna putih dan tatanan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan membuat namja tampan itu semakin tampan, kedatangan namja tampan tersebut mengundang teriakan histeris yang di ciptakan para penonton dan pekikan-pekikan kecil yang menyerukan nama si namja tampan, siapa lagi kalau bukan_ seorang OH SEHUN yang mampu membius tatapan setiap orang yang menatapnya de_ngan wajah tampan,dan postur badan yang tegap dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajamnya, tentu akan membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut kepadanya

Saat sudah sampai di tengah panggung dengan mic di tangannya dia mulai menyanyi membawakan lagu yang romantis.

naega nungama gidohan i sungani

geudae ein mameul anajulge cheoncheonhi

oneuri hanbeonui Chance na naeditneun cheot georeum

yaksok halge jal halgeoya

gidaemankeum na yeoksi haengbokhage

uri dul manui kkum geu cheot georeum

nae nuni wae iri nunbusyeo hage dwae

simjangi wae iri michin deut ttwige hae

sum gappa ojiman naegen neomu sojunghae itjima

maen cheoeum ne kkum, ne mal, geu nunmulboda jinhan

tto cheongugui nektaboda dalkomhaetdeon

Yes, you are my baby baby baby, baby baby baby

Yes, you are my baby baby baby, baby baby baby

yaksokhae na meomchuji anheulge

geudaeman bomyeo naman saranghae

sementara sehun bernyanyi,di belakang panggung terlihat seorang namja manis yang menghampiri seseorang

"leeteuk hyung!"panggil namja manis tersebut

"eh?baekhyun-ah neo wasseo?"ucap leeteuk kepada namja manis itu yang kita ketahui bernama baekhyun, baekhyun hanya berguman membetulkan ucapan leeteuk

"oya baekhun-ah..setelah sehun tampil, hyung sudah merencanakan kau akan naik ke atas panggung dan memberikan sehun rangkaian bunga ini dan juga hyung sudah memberitahu paparazzi kalau kau adalah pacar misterius dari seorang oh sehun, paparazzi terlalu tertarik terhadap kamu baekhyun-ah jadi saya sebagai manager oh sehun sudah mengatur semuanya baik-baik"jelas leeteuk sambil menyerahkan rangkaian bunga ke baekhyun

Baekhyun melihat leeteuk selama 1menit kemudian dia mengerti maksud dari perkataan leeteuk itupun langsung mengambil rangkaian bunga yang berada di tangan leeteuk

"arraseo leeteuk hyung"gumam baekhyun sambil tersenyum, kemudian mereka mulai menonton sehun yang sedang bernyanyi melalui CCTV.

"chanyeol-ah, sebentar lagi aku akan naik keatas panggung dan membiarkan publik tahu kalau aku adalah pacar misterius dari oh sehun, apakah kau akan datang menjemputku?"batin baekhyun sedih

*SKIP*

Lagu pun selesai di nyanyikan oleh Oh Sehun, di gantikan dengan MC yang keluar dari belakang panggung

"tadi adalah single terbaru dari grup band EXO, bagaimana semua'nya apakah kalian menikmati?"ujar MC dan dijawab dengan teriakan para fans fanatik Oh Sehun,

"berikutnya akan muncul tamu khusus sekaligus pacar misterius dari OH SEHUN, dia adalah BYUN BAEKHYUN"ucap MC dan dari arah belakang tampak baekhyun yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa rangkain bunga ke atas panggung.

Sehun secara refleks langsung berbalik ke belakang dan tersenyum saat indra penglihatannya menangkap sosok yang dia cintai.

"chukkae, penampilan single terbaru anda sukses besar"gumam baekhyun sambil memberikan rangkaian bunga ke sehun

"gomawo, hari ini kau terlihat sangat manis baekhyun-ah"setelah mengucapkan itu, sehun langsung memeluk baekhyun di depan penonton.

Mereka masih asik berpelukan saat baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat seluit chanyeol di antara para penonton, baekhyun pun dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya dari sehun dan memohon diri untuk kembali ke belakang panggung

"terima kasih kepada byun baekhyun yang bersedia datang ke acara ini!dan sekarang adalah puncak dari acara ini, kita saksikan penampilan sehun yang akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu"ucap MC yang disambut dengan sorakan para penonton.

Sementara sehun sudah akan bersiap untuk menyanyikan single keduanya, di belakang para penonton tampak baekhyun yang pergi menemui chanyeol.

Sehun tampak menyadari pertemuan baekhyun dan chanyeol di belakang para penonton, mata sehun tidak pernah lepas dari kedua sosok tersebut sampai kedua mata sehun terbelalak kaget melihat pemandangan pahit di depannya,

Pemandangan yang membuat dia harus menelan kenyataan pahit kalau dia tidak mungkin bisa memiliki sosok manis yang berada di dalam pelukan chanyeol.

Dengan hati yang sakit, sehun mulai menyanyikan single terbarunya

Jogeuman nalgaetjit neol hyanghan ikkeullim naege ttaraora sonjitan geot gataseo

Aejeolhan nunbitgwa mueonui iyagi gaseume hoeoriga morachideon geunal bam

Omyohan geudaeui moseube neogseul noko hanappunin yeonghoneul ppaetgigoGeudaeui momjise wanjeonhi chwihaeseo sum swineun geotjocha ijeobeorin nainde

Walcheucheoreom sappunhi anja nuneul ttel su eobseo siseoni jayeonseure georeummada neol ttaragajanha

Nal annaehaejwo

Yeah geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajwo

Oh, sesangui kkeuchirado dwittaragal teni

Budi nae siyaeseo beoseonaji marajwo achimi wado sarajiji marajwo oh

Kkumeul kkuneun georeum geudaen namanui areumdaun nabi

Oh, woo-hoo-ho-ooh yeah..

Dilain sisi dan diwaktu yang sama terlihat sebuah restoran makanan, di dalam sana terlihat beberapa pelanggan maupun pekerja yang sedang menonton sebuah acara konser melewati TV

"kenapa kau menonton seperti orang bodoh?dapatkah sekarang kau bekerja?"tegur seorang yeoja paru baya kepada pelanggan yeoja yang sedang menonton

"eomma, kenapa Oh Sehun sangat tampan?"tanya yeoja itu kepada yeoja paru baya

Yeoja paruh baya yang dipanggil eomma oleh yeoja muda itupun hanya menghela napas dan ikut menonton di depan TV

"molla seohyun-ah"ucap ryeowook eomma

Tiba-tiba saluran televisi berubah dan menayangkan berita

"yaak..siapa yang menganti saluran televisi ha?"marah seohyun sambil menatap ke sekeliling restoran

Dan tatapannya berubah kala matanya menangkap sosok namja paru baya yang masih tampan walaupun sudah di makan usia yang menganti saluran televisi tersebut.

"a..ap..appa"gugup seohyun dan ryeowook

DI TUNGGU REVIEW NYA:D


	4. Chapter 4

PREVIEW:

"yaak..siapa yang menganti saluran televisi ha?"marah seohyun sambil menatap ke sekeliling restoran

Dan tatapannya berubah kala matanya menangkap sosok namja paru baya yang masih tampan walaupun sudah di makan usia yang menganti saluran televisi tersebut.

"a..ap..appa"gugup seohyun dan ryeowook

CHAP2:

"appa kenapa saluran'nya di ganti?kami hanya ingin melihat oh sehun konser!"tanya seohyun tidak terima

"Oh Sehun?lebih baik kalian menonton berita bersama appa, itu lebih menambah wawasan"jawab yesung appa santai

"keundae appa, bukan hanya kami saja yang menonton'nya tapi mereka juga ingin menonton acara konser oh sehun"ucap seohyun sambil menunjuk kearah pelanggan

"ahjussi...kami ingin menonton saluran yang tadi"ujar salah satu pelanggan

"benar!benar!benar!kami juga mau menonton saluran yang tadi"sahut pelanggan lainnya

"baiklah..baiklah!saya akan mengganti kembali salurannya"ujar yesung kemudian

"yeeeeeaaaah"teriak mereka semangat

"kenapa mereka lebih suka menonton konser itu!ku pikir menonton acara berita lebih berguna, memangnya siapa itu OH SEHUN?"batin yesung binggung sambil berlalu kearah dapur

*SKIP*

Saat ini di kediaman keluarga KIM tampak sangat sibuk dengan berbagai pekerjaan,

Dapat kita lihat keadaan dapur, seorang namja paruh baya terlihat sedang merebus mie kedalam panci dan meracik bumbu kedalam wajan,

Terlihat sangat teliti dan berprofesional walau sudah terlihat sangat tua,

Hangeng, nama namja paruh baya itu

Setelah selesai merebus mie, mie itu di pindahkan kedalam piring dan diberi sedit riasan dan langkah terakhir adalah memberi tumpahan bumbu yang berada dalam wajan kedalam piring,

"fiiiiiuuh...akhirnya selesai juga"gumam hangeng sambil membetulkan letak kacamata'nya yang sedikit melorot dari hidung mancungnya

Sedangkan keadaan di luar dapur, restoran "smiling pasta" sengaja ditutup awal karena mereka ingin merayakan hari jadinya luhan yang ke'90 hari bersama pacarnya yang ke17

Saat luhan sudah keluar dari kamar dan menuju keluar dia terkejut bukan main dengan keadaan restoran.

"XI LUHAN, SEMOGA SUKSES HARI INI DAN BISA DENGAN CEPAT MEMATAHKAN KUTUKAN CINTAMU ITU"

Mendengar itu luhan pun tidak dapat jika tidak tersenyum, dengan langkah perlahan luhan mendekati mereka dan mulai memeluk mereka satu persatu

"gomawo kakak iparku yang cantik"gumam luhan memeluk seohyun

"gomawo eomma appa"luhan beralih memeluk yesung dan ryeowook

"gomawo kakek"gumam luhan sambil memeluk hangeng

"dan yang terakhir,gomawo buat hyung ku yang tampan"ujar luhan sambil memeluk kyuhyun

"cheonmaneyo hanie"ucap mereka semua

"oya luhan-ah kakek hari ini membuatkanmu pasta terbaru taaarra...!"ucap hangeng semangat sambil meletakkan pasta buatannya ke meja,

"kenapa warna'nya hijau kakek?''binggung luhan

"karna warna hijau melambangkan kekekalan jadi kakek berharap hannie bisa bertahan selamanya dengan onew"jawab hanggeng sambil tersenyum

"kalau begitu aku akan mencobanya"ujar luhan sambil memakan pasta buatan hanggeng

"otte hannie?"hanggeng dengan harap-harap cemas menunggu komentar dari luhan

"aaaaa kakek...ini sangat enak"pekik luhan

Mereka hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi dari luhan

"luhan-ah bersiap-siap lah..sebentar lagi kau pasti akan di putuskan oleh onew setelah 3bulan berpacaran dengannya"ejek kyuhyun dengan smirk di wajahnya

"XI KYUHYUN"teriak mereka semua'nya minus luhan yang tengah menahan amarahnya

"aku belum pergi keluar evil dan juga aku tidak akan di putuskan CAMKAN itu"protes luhan dengan sengaja menekankan kata 'camkan'

"oh benarkah?aku tidak percaya, bagaimana kalau kita membuat taruhan!otte?"saran kyuhyun dengan seringai yang masih terpasang di wajah tampannya

'oke siapa takut! Jadi apa bahan taruhannya ha?"tanya luhan dengan berani karna dia percaya kalau onew adalah cinta sejatinya jadi dia tidak perlu takut bukan.

Kyuhyun yang melihat keberanian luhan pun semakin mengembangkan seringaian nya

"kalau kau kalah dalam taruhan, kau harus menarikan tarian itik dengan pakaian itik sambil menyerahkan brosur restoran kita ke setiap orang yang lewat di depan restoran kita dan jika aku yang kalah aku akan melakukan semua itu! Bagaimana luhannie ku yang cantik?ucap kyuhyun dengan nada yang di buat manja

Luhan yang melihat itupun hanya mencibir

"aku terima taruhanmu itu dan satu lagi aku tidak cantik"dengus luhan yang di tanggapi kekehan dari kyuhyun

"tapi kau harus membawa pacarmu pulang agar aku percaya jika kau tidak di putuskan"tambah kyuhyun

Ciih..itu sudah pasti!kalau begitu appa,eomma,kakek dan kakak ipar aku pergi dulu ya?"pamit luhan kepada mereka dengan secepat kilat luhan sudah menghilang dari balik pintu restoran

*KEMBALI KE ACARA KONSER*

~author POV~

"haaah...!"terdengar helaan napas dari dalam ruangan rias, disana tepatnya di depan meja rias seorang oh sehun dengan muka datar'nya sedang menatap handphone nya dengan pandangan tajam

"apakah semua'nya sudah berakhir?kenapa selalu dia yang mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan"lirih sehun sambil menatap handphone nya dengan pandangan terluka

"sehun-ah setelah ini kau ada jumpa pers dengan paparazzi, pastikan kau datang tepat waktu ke acara tersebut ne?"teriak leeteuk dari luar ruangan

"arraseo leeteuk hyung"gumam sehun

Dengan langkah gontai sehun keluar dari ruang rias dan pergi menuju lantai dasar untuk memulai jumpa pers nya,setibanya disana dia dengan cepat mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang memang sudah di siapkan untuk dirinya

"mari kita mulai jumpa pers nya, silahkan untuk wartawan untuk bertanya tapi ingat jangan sampai pertanyaan kalian keluar dari topik pembahasan"ucap leeteuk

"baiklah,saya akan bertanya!apakah hubungan anda dengan byun baekhyun sekarang berpacaran, bukankah byun baekhyun memiliki hubungan dengan oh chanyeol?tanya salah satu wartawan

"dan kalau boleh tau?kenapa hubungan anda dengan saudara anda oh chanyeol tidak akur?"timpal wartawan lainnya dengan gencar memberi pertanyaan-pertanyaan kepada oh sehun

Sedangkan oh sehun, terlihat dia yang mengepalkan tangannya sampai jari jarinya memutih.

Pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh paparazzi itu benar benar membuat amarahnya memuncak,

Dengan kepala menunduk, sehun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi dari sana

"yeah...selalu begitu!pergi tanpa memberi komentar"keluh beberapa wartawan saat melihat ke pergian oh sehun,

# DI PARKIRAN#

Dengan langkah yang cepat oh sehun memasuki mobil ferrari'nya yag terparkir rapi di ujung lorong,

Setelah sehun memasuki mobilnya, dia mengambil handphone'nya dan kembali membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh baekhyun tadi.

"mian sehun, aku tidak bisa berada di sampingmu lagi! Aku memilih chanyeol karna aku mencintainya, kau juga tau itu bukan?sekali lagi maafkan aku oh sehun..

BYE:BYUN BAEKHYUN "

Itulah isi pesan yang dikirim oleh baekhyun, setengah mati sehun menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya

Dia begitu mencintai baekhyun sejak kecil tapi kenapa baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti dan lebih memilih berada di samping oh chanyeol yang jelas jelas masih mencintai mantan pacar'nya 'PARK SANDARA' yang sudah tiada di dunia ini

Dengan amarah yang memuncak sehun dengan cepat memacu kecepatan mobilnya dan keluar dari basement tanpa menyadari kalau ada sebuah mobil yang mengikutinya dari belakang

~~Sehun POV~~

Kupacu mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan kota seoul,aku tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar

Hatiku sudah terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal lain selain baekhyun,

Mataku memanas kala aku mengingat kembali pesan singkat yang dikirim baekhyun tadi,

"mengapa?mengapa baekhyun?mengapa kau lebih memilih dia hiks..hiks"

Sekarang pertahanan ku runtuh sudah, ku pukul setir mobilku kekanan karna hampir saja aku menabrak para pejalan kaki yang menyebrang

Ku ambil tisu di dashboard mobilku dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat sebuah mobil paparazzi yang sedang mengikutiku dari belakang

"ciiih...kalian begitu pengecut!baiklah akan ku layani kalian"bisik sehun dan segera memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya,

Mobil yang berada di belakang sehun pun dengan cepat mengejar mobil sehun sambil terus memotret menggunakan kamera yang berada di lehernya

~~author POV~~

Mobil sehun dengan tiba tiba berhenti di tepi jalan dan keluar dengan cepat dari mobil sambil mengambil jaket dan handphone'nya

Otomatis mobil yang mengikuti sehun juga berhenti dan keluarlah 2 paparazzi yang sejak tadi megikuti sehun

Paparazzi itu mengejar oh sehun sambil memotret setiap langkah yang di ambil sehun,

Sehun berlari sambil sesekali melirik ke belakang, memastikan apakah paparazzi itu masih mengikutinya

"SHIT!"umpat sehun kala matanya masih menangkap 2 paparazzi yang mengejarnya tadi, dia semakin menambah kecepatan larinya

Dan dari arah depan dapat kita lihat xi luhan yang berjalan lesu di trotoar tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya sendiri.

Dia hari ini sangat sedih kala pacarnya yang ke17 juga pergi meninggalkannya, dia lalu teringat akan taruhan yang dia lakukan bersama hyungnya

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat dia takut untuk pulang kerumah

Bukan dia takut, hanya saja dia belum siap menyaksikan wajah kecewa dari anggota keluarganya jika mengetahui dia di tinggal pergi lagi oleh pacarnya

Luhan berjalan sambil menunduk..

Sampai tiba tiba..

BRUK..

Tabrakan pun tak terelakan lagi, luhan yang ditabrak terlalu keras pun tidak bisa menyeimbangkan langkahnya dan akhirnya terjatuh

"eh?kok tidak sakit ya?"pikir luhan

Saat dia membuka matanya dia terkejut bukan main, di depannya dia tengah berciuman dengan seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulit putih susunya

Luhan kenal siapa dia! dia adalah..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OH SEHUN..


End file.
